guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Of Enchanting
I've always wondered about this but never tested it, does anyone know if you cast a spell then switch to a different weapon, will my healing breeze still be 12 seconds? Or will it lose 2? 19:03, 7 March 2006 (CST) :I didn't test myself, but I've seen the same question being asked on forums, and several poeple replied that it does work. The same applies to any kind of weapon upgrade that lengthens or shortens any effect. -- 19:11, 7 March 2006 (CST) ::Just tested it with Breeze. You only need to have the mod equipped when the enchantment is cast. Switching after that doesn't affect the lasting time. --Gem 20:02, 7 March 2006 (CST) :::Bonus question: Do you need to have the weapon equipped when you activate the skill, or when it completes? That would be critical for quick switches from your main weapon. - Xanon ::::Both since you can't swap weapons while activating a skill. --Fyren 19:25, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::When it completes, just for when you have mark of insecurity cast on you during a casting time. --Ckal Ktak 07:52, 15 May 2007 (CDT) 19% vs. 20% Will a 19% enchaning upgrade make Healing Breeze last 11 seconds or 12? I don't fully understand the rounding algorithm that GW uses. ie: when it rounds up vs. when it rounds down. :Assuming 10 second Breeze, 10 * 1.19 = 11.9 therefore with a 19% enchant HB will last 11.9 seconds. so my assumption on how GW will round this is that it will last ~ 11.5 to 11.75 seconds. in my experience the enchant bonus times will never round up, just down to the nearest half or quarter second. (they might not round at all, and just carry it out to hundreths or thousandanths of a second...) i could be mistaken, but i'm fairly certain this is accurate. Tzalaran 16:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) .jpg table? The table should be a table using frames and such, not a picture. This allows new enchantments to be added in (aka Shield of Judgment). --Mgrinshpon 12:12, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :we can use: /table/ or table--Vidnuev 18:11, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::That's good, I'll put it in and start filling it out. --Macros 18:15, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::people don't bring 16 prot 67.162.10.70 04:05, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 20% Scythe i'd just like ask if there IS 20% enchant scythe mods. i saw it on the list, and ive seen the /preorder scythe, but other than that one, is there others? --TehBuG 10:24, 17 November 2006 (CST) Dwayna's Grace... I know it have 20% --DriXiLB 06:49, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, there's the mods out there too. It's nearly impossible to find them though (Dervishes = enchantment masters, so "of enchanting" mods are super-popular). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 05:37, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Time Does the 20% mod make enchantments cast on you last longer and does it make enchantments that you cast on others longer? :Read the article. --Fyren 19:57, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::If you are holding an item that has this mod: ::*It will make enchantments '''you cast last longer. It doesn't matter if you are casting on yourself or others. ::*It will NOT make enchantments cast on you, by someone else, last longer (unless the other caster is using this mod). [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 4 second section needs updating Shadow refuge was 'buffed' to 6 seconds, so it needs to be changed in the table. I'm not sure how to do that, so I haven't :P Jamster 08:40, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :You can't, it's a picture, so unless someone wants to upload another picture, it can't be changed. Then again, the table is ABSOLUTELY useless, you can say it in 3 lines or less what the table will show and expend less bandwidth. I'd like to remove the picture, but I need confirmation on the rounding GW uses to ensure accuracy on what will be written. AFAIK, only .7 and above is rounded to the nearest integer, but that's taken from old, possibly inaccurate information. --Kale Ironfist 11:20, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Also Shield of Deflection needs to be updated. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 07:48, 31 October 2007 (UTC) The 1-second line too, since we know Ancestral Rage was boosted to 2 seconds by 20%. -Felix Omni 01:00, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Caster or Target? Does this affect the caster, or the target? For example, somone with a 20% ench mod casts a spell on somone, would the 20% ench apply? Or does it only apply if the target has a 20% ench mod? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:15, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :It depends on the caster if he/she/it has a 20% enching. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:17, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Healing Breeze This tables needs an update. Healing Bresse is 15 seconds now. I didn't look at any other though.Big Bow 04:33, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Wikicode table Needs to be finished, anyone who wants to help, just edit this one above. I already added the enchantments with fix duration, attunements and other important enchantments can be added, just make sure you include the attribute level in the image's alternate text. When done, it can replace the image in the article. 19:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I use of-enchanting mods on characters with variable-duration enchantments like Aegis & Protective Spirit, but this table is not very useful for them. Some others, like Shadow Form, are so commonly used at a certain attribute (in this case 16) that they could possibly be added to the table... say as {icon}@16. I think that, at the very least, the final table should include every number up to about 24s.--War Pig5 16:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::GW:BOLD --JonTheMon 15:05, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Re-applied enchantments I was going to ask this but I decided to just test it instead; my question was how enchanting mods work with re-applied enchantments. Tested using Lyssa's Aura, a stable 10-second enchantment. (On a side note, are there any enchantments that re-apply aside from Lyssa's Aura?) I don't know if this is known information, but for anyone who's interested, my results were as follows: *Cast with 20%, 12-second enchant; re-applied wielding 20%, also 12 seconds. *Cast without 20%, 10-second enchant; re-applied wielding 20%, changes to 12 seconds. *Cast with 20%, 12-second enchant; re-applied without wielding 20%, changes to 10 seconds. So, apparently, enchantments that are re-applied onto you are counted as you casting them, so your enchanting mods affect these enchantments' durations at the time of re-application. I think this is useful to know; you cannot put a re-applying enchantment on yourself with a 20% and switch weapons and expect every applied version to retain the duration buff. 18:57, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :There's Critical Defenses, Critical Agility, Kinetic Armor, and Mental Block. Also, probably should check the relationship of reapplying enchantments with Vow of Piety and Pious Renewal. might have some interesting stuff happen there --Gimmethegepgun 19:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::As with manually re-casting an enchantment onto you while it's currently up, it's never counted as ever being lost; just tested Lyssa's Aura being renewed with Vow of Piety active and my hero received no healing. 21:37, 2 October 2008 (UTC) how does +enchantment time% stack? ok, I have my hero with a of enchanting and he casts almost only monk enchantments, so he also uses Blessed Aura... how does that stack? in my case the spell gives +28% duration, the mod +20%. so is the duration*1.48 (which is +48%) or is it ...erm... well, what is it? --MIB4u 01:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :-_-' should've read the article on that spell first... --MIB4u 01:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC)